Encounters With The Doctor
by FireandSmoke
Summary: Three times Sebastian and The Doctor crosses each other's path. Each time they help each other deal with the aliens that come their way.


Summer's sun shone down on Burnt Oak, heating up the nearby pounds and highlighting the specs that dance in the soft breeze. At the start of long one road stood a blue police box, looking very out of place if someone was paying attention, luckily no one really did. Further along the road sat a very modest house. A small garden outside and a slightly larger one around the back of the house, there was a blossom tree with its large branches outspread.

From the back of the house you could hear a mother's laughter of her watching her child. If you went around the back of the house you would see a young boy of nine jumping, crawling towards a group of small action men all the while clutching a stick. His dark brown hair appearing lighter under the rays of the sun, a small smudge of mud on his left cheek. His mother was in her late thirties, her hair was a few shades lighter than her son's which was swept up in a neat bob. She was unusually dressed in a business suit looking out of place of a day with her son. At the corner of her eyes were crows feet, one would assume age had placed them there but the true culprit was stress. Stress of bringing up a child alone, stress of a mess divorce, stress of being a working mum.

There was a knock at the door and the mum stood up, take a calming breath and straightening out her suit. Her son quickly followed her, his steps bounding with excitement. She walked through the hall, a black suitcase stood by the foot of the stairs. She told her son to calm down and stay still as she opened the door.

As the white door opened to show a young man who must have been in his mid twenties. He was dressed in a tweed jacket, a white button up shirt and a red bowtie.

"Hello I'm John Smith," he said with a friendly smile sticking out his hand. His mother paused for a moment; the man seemed to sense her confusion. He reached in to the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a wallet when opened up revealed a small piece of white paper. "You sent out an application for a sitter while you were away on business." The man continued pausing now and again to make sure the woman understood him.

She laughed nervously "of course. Sorry my head has been all over the place lately, with organising this, look after my little soldier and packing. Where are my manners, I'm Julia, and this little guy is Sebastian."

At the mention of his name the boy stuck his head up and smiled politely at the man.

"Come in, Sebastian will have to show you round I really have to leave now. It was lovely to meet you again John." She said quickly ushering him in with the suitcase that was beside him. She then kissed the top of her son's head and drew him in for a tight hug; she then took her suitcase and rushed out to her car. She gave one final wave before driving off.

The man, John, closed the door and looked down at the small boy. The boy looked back at him and cocked his head to the side.

"You don't look like a baby sitter," Sebastian said.

"Well Sebastian are you a baby?" He asked, when the boy shook his head he continued "well that's because I'm not a baby sitter. I'm just a sitter and I'll let you in to another secret. I'm the Doctor."

The first three days passed by being uneventful. They laughed, played in the sand, watched cartoons and ate so much sugar. To the Doctor he was getting a childhood, one for the one he can barely remember for his nine hundred plus years. By the end of the second day as the Doctor was reading a story to Sebastian, clearly more interested in the tale than the boy, Sebastian declared that the Doctor could call him Seb since they were friends.

The third night however was when something changed. The two were curled up on the sofa watching a cartoon which neither of them knew the name of when they heard a growl coming from the garden and Sebastian immediately froze. His face showed high fear, as if he knew the sound of this howl before.

Noticing the change in the boy beside him the Doctor stood up with confidence and walked towards the kitchen and looked out through the patio window. Sebastian silently followed and stayed behind the Doctor's body, occasionally poking his head around his protector. What the Doctor saw was this animal; some may say it was wolf due to the built of it and the rugged fur which was black as coal. Others may say it was just a large dog as its face seemed to gentle to be that of a wolf's. But the Doctor knew differently. This wasn't an animal that came from earth, it managed to live here by bearing similarities to animals they have on earth. Yet on closer inspection the beast's claws looked too clean and shiny, it's eyes looked to hallow and its fur shined an unusual colour in the dying the sun.

Doctor turn to Sebastian and knelt down placing a supportive hand on his shoulder asking "how long have you been hearing his howl?"

Sebastian shrugged but his eyes were still wide at the sight of the beast that plagued his nightmares "um… a few weeks," came the quiet reply.

Doctor didn't say anything for a while, trying to figure out the best way to get rid of the beast safely so both it and Sebastian wouldn't get hurt. When he looked at the boy again he said softly "it's okay to be scared."

Sebastian shook his head, "but I don't want to be scared, I want to be brave."

The Doctor smiled and said "you can't be brave if you're not scared of something. The people who are truly brave accept their fear and try their best to stop what scares them."

Sebastian looked at the Doctor and gave him a small smile "well that's I want to do."

The Doctor looked around the kitchen and asked the boy "have you ever seen the animal eat?"

Sebastian paused but nodded and ran to the fridge, he threw it open and grabbed the left over duck from the Chinese they had that day. He came back to the Doctor held up the tray with a pleased smile. "I saw it eating a duck, it was gross."

The Doctor smiled and told his plan to Sebastian. He was going to run out and chuck the duck far away. He was then going to go out and stun it, then he would take it from there.

Sebastian readied himself by the door and the minute the Doctor opened it, he was out running with the tray of duck held tightly in his hand. The beast noticed him and started to slowly make his way over to him, growling deeply all the while. Sebastian threw the duck from the tray with one large tilt of the tray and the duck went flying past the beast's nose. The scent of the duck caught the beast's attention and he turned towards the duck. The Doctor came jogging out, sonic screwdriver in hand and fired it at the monster. The animal howled in surprise and fell to the ground.

Sebastian watched amazed at how quickly the beast went down. He didn't dare move until the Doctor assured him that it was out. He gingerly made his way over and touched the beast's fur. The fur beneath his hands was coarse and felt like buckets of oil covered the animal. His hand was by the beast's neck and as he moved his hand he felt something that seemed to be like leather. He turned it in his hands until he felt something cold. It was a collar.

"I think it's a pet," he said.

"Ah best to see who he belongs to then" he smiled looking at the piece of I.D the animal had. "Sorry she."

"It's a girl?" Sebastian asked dumbstruck.

"Hard to believe, but she's got an owner who's probably missing her very much," the Doctor says standing up. "Better go contact her shouldn't we?"

Sebastian looked confused but followed the man all the same; they exited their house through the front door and walked up the road to the blue police box. The Doctor pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He paused and looked at Sebastian; his faced didn't hold any surprise just confusion so he opened the door and stepped through. The minute Sebastian walked through his face completely changed to one of pure surprise.

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked proudly walking towards the control panel enjoying the fact he was back.

"Wow," was all the surprised boy could come out with, his wide eyes scanned over what was in front of him quickly. His mouth fell open into a shape of an o.

The Doctor chuckled and said "at least you didn't say but it's bigger on the inside. Anyway I have a phone call to make; feel free to have a look around you'll always end back here."

Sebastian didn't need to be told twice and he was running off to the east, each time he came back his face light up and his excitement grew. On the third time he returned the Doctor said they should be heading back as the animal's owner was on their way.

On the way back the boy was full of questions "why is it so big? What actually is it? Why couldn't I be there when the phone call happened? Why do you have a swimming pool? Why does it look like a phone box, because I've never seen anything like that before? Wouldn't it draw people's attention?"

The Doctor laughed and opened the door "I'll explain this entire thing later first of all we have a pet to return."

When they got out to the garden a bright light appeared and a green skinned woman appeared rushing over to the beast. She looked alarmed and turned her attention to the two. "What have you done to her?" Her grey bug like eyes narrowed and a few spikes from her neck rose.

"She's just sleeping, she was causing a fuss," the Doctor said softly.

She scanned over them before sighing "sorry she is here, I let my daughter take her out for a walk and she must have gotten off the leash. Thank you for feeding her and letting me come get her." She smiled and picked up the beast like she was just a baby, not a large wolf like creature. Another flash of white light appeared and the two was gone.

Sebastian stood completely still trying to work out what he was just witnessed. "So was she an alien?" he asked confidently, not trying to sound like a fool.

"Yes she was, and a rather nice one I have to say for her species. Normally they are very mean creatures and the male ones are the worse." The Doctor answered making his way back inside.

Sebastian followed while saying "Wicked. I would be nice two if someone returned my pet."

"Right bed time Seb," the Doctor ordered. "Get into bed quick and I'll explain everything."

Sebastian was rushing upstairs to the Doctor's amusement, shoving on his pyjamas and crawling under the covers of his bed. The Doctor pulled up a chair and explained everything to him. How he was a time lord, the last of his kind, it's really big because over his time he's collected a lot of junk, it's his spaceship and it's called the Tardis. He has a swimming pool because he likes swimming and it looks like a phone box because during the time he got it that was the most common thing on earth for it to blend in with.

"And I'll tell you what Seb, when you get old enough you can join me out in space." The Doctor said softly as the young boy got more and more tired.

"You promise?" He asked sleepily.

"I promise," the Doctor said.

The morning came and Doctor was packing his suitcase getting ready to leave, Sebastian watched him with sad eyes. The afternoon came and his mother came flying through the doors, Sebastian screamed rushed into his mum's outstretched arms.

"Oh Sebbie I missed my little soldier," his mum choked out hugging her boy tighter. After their embrace she turned to the man and said "thank you so much John for looking after him. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

The Doctor laughed and ruffled Sebastian's hair "he wasn't at all, we had fun didn't we Seb?"

He nodded with a wide smile on his face.

She started to pull out her purse to pay him, but he refused any money she was going to give him. "My services are purely voluntary."

She uncomfortably put the money back into her purse and thanked him again. He simply smiled and waved goodbye to them. Sebastian started to wave but then threw himself at the Doctor and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. The Doctor gave a small laughed crouched down to hug him back. He finally gave his final way to a tear eyed mother and a sad looking boy.

His mother shut the door and asked "what did you to do then?" she asked as she pushed her suitcase against the stairs.

"Not a lot really," came the reply as the boy moved to the window and tried to see the Tardis fly away.


End file.
